Hybrid automotive powertrains have typically used pure electric or series electric operation to provide reverse torque at a transmission output member. Pure electric operations utilize battery power to power a motor which is controlled to turn a transmission member, such as a gear, in a direction resulting in reverse rotation of the output member. In series electric operation, engine power allows one motor to operate as a generator that provides electricity to power a second motor which in turn drives a transmission member in a direction to provide a reverse rotation at the output member. Vehicle reverse performance, particularly for steep grades and long distances at high or low temperatures, is therefore limited by battery or motor behavior in both of these types of powertrains. Utilizing the engine, rather than motor power, to provide reverse, in either a fixed ratio mode or an electrically variable mode, typically requires the addition of one or more gears dedicated for use in the reverse mode, thereby adding length to the transmission and decreasing efficiency due to clutch drag and spin losses.